lucile
by sonia59
Summary: ca une vie ? faite moi rire
1. Chapter 1

La vie paisible est un loin avenir pour cette fille.

C'est temps si elle pensait plutôt survire .Au moins survivre jusqu'à la fin de sa quête .Justement parlons d'elle cette jeune fille ayant eu une vie douce et pleine d'amour jusqu'à c'est 8 ans ou tout a coups sa vie se changea en désastre ou sa vie n'avait plus de sens a par se venger.

Cette fille se nomme Lucile Elche elle a maintenant 11 ans et va rentrer dans sa première année a poudlard une école de sorcellerie anglaise alors que c'est une française.

Commençons au tout début de l'histoire quand elle avait a peine 2 ans. Elle était née par un couple de sorcier a sang pur.

Ça mère Catherine Demdinbourg grande enchanteresse de l'Europe plus connut sous le nom d'Egeria. Son père au début inconnus puis connut le jour de sa mort quand Lucile avait 2 ans était lord Michel Elche venant d'Amérique puissant et respecté de tous.

Ce couple de 30 ans voulait garder intime le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'il est eut un enfant. Ils n'avaient non plus voulut se marier, ni voulut vivre ensembles.

Donc comme je disais tout a l'heure elle avait 2 ans quand son père fut enlevé. Par un inconnu. Puis a s'est 4 ans son père fut retrouvait mort, pendu devant sa maison.

La mort de celui-ci resta un mystère.

Lucile était donc très attaché à sa mère. Ce fut tragique quand celle-ci mourut d'une attaque de personne cagoulé dans sa maison pendant que sa fille était chez une amie.

Depuis ce jour, Lucile est dans un orphelinat en France .Elle est triste, et sans vie.

Bon finit pour cette description vous me disiez quoi la j'entame l'autre chapitre j'essaye car c'est ma première fic et je veux pas que vous vous endormiez devant le clavier


	2. une vie ? une soiré ?

Aujourd'hui a l'orphelinat c'est un grand jour je vais peut être enfin avoir une vie normale une vie sans magie sans douleur. Mes futurs parents viennent me cherchaient .Je me suis lancé un sort de scellage je retrouverait ma mémoire a 16 ans comme sa j'aurait une enfance joyeuse et j'ai oublié mon passé mes douleurs tout ! Je veux revivre être une fille comme les autres et j'ai même changé de prénom je m'appelle désormais Sonia et le nom de mais futur parent est Zabini je trouve que sa sonne bien Sonia Zabini.

Il est 7 :30 le directrice me réveille je dois allé prendre une douche et allais mangé avant qu'ils arrivent.

9 heures je suis enfin prête les voilas, ils arrivent ils n'ont pas l'air méchants.

-Bonjour jeunes fille j'espère que ta nouvelle demeure te plaira et que tu nous adoptera dit un grand messieurs tout en me fessant un clin d'œil.

Je le dévisage et j'observe il est grand plutôt enrobé sa femme est petite et mince elle a la peau mate

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance dis-je

-Bon en voiture !!

Me voilas dans la voiture sa fait une demi-heures qu'on roule, l'homme est très bavard et me parle énormément sa me fait tellement du bien de parlait enfin les autre enfant ne m'aimait pas mais en même temps j'avais tout fait pour.

Par contre la femme ne ma toujours pas adressé la parole elle m'ignore royalement mais je n'y prête pas attention elle a peut être imaginait une fille plus jolie ? Je m'en fou !

La voiture s'arrêta enfin j'avais envies de vomir !! Après tout à mon souvenir je n'ai jamais pris la voiture ?

On c'est arrêtait devant un portail noire très grand je ne vois pas se qu'il y a derrière

L e messieurs qui se nomme Sullivan dit un mot et le portail s'ouvre je suis très étonnait.

La femme me jette un coup d'œil inquiet mais je l'oublie complètement quand je vois dans quelle maisons je vais habitait quoi maison euh pas vraiment plutôt grand manoir.

Au début il me fit froid dans le dos puis après me fit peur mais je ne le montrais pas ce qui eux l'aire de plaire a madame Zabini.

En arrivant devant deux grands hommes qui ressemblait étrangement a des armoires a classe pris mes affaire dans le coffre de la dite voiture.

Puis plus rien, le vide, comme si on avait claqué des doigts pour que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain matin une petite créature vint a ma rencontre dans ma chambre. Il me fessait peur avec c'est yeux globuleux et son accoutrement qui laissait voir sa pauvretés.

Je me dis que sa devait être un serviteur mais j'avais peine pour lui et si c'était un enfant comme moi adopté ? Il mit fin à mon imagination débordante en disant d'une voix doucereuse

-bonjour accoutré vous de la sorte je vous donne votre planning

Je lui lança un regard dont j'avais le secret qui voulait dire de quoi il me parle se nimbo ?

Puis il pris une voix grave 

-tu a était adopté par pour être un enfant mais pour servir tu aurait des horaires strict et tu devra obéissance a tes maîtres, tu ne devra rien faire qui pourrait les mettre en colère ou tu souffrira se sont des sorcier il te retrouveront si tu t'enfuis.

-euh tu étais un enfant comme moi ?

-bien sur que non mademoiselle ma famille est à leur service depuis 500 ans mais ils ne font plus confiance au elfe donc à ma mort qui est proche maintenant tu seras l'esclave. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions et suis moi

C'est se que je fit je le suivit jusqu'à une porte c'étais la cuisine.

Pendant 1 mois il m'appris tout sur tout je me fis battre une fois car la femme était en colère.

Aujourd'hui je dut préparé une nouvelle chambre surment un invité mais non c'était leur vrai fils il devait avoir a peut prés mon age .Il était grand assez musclé il avait des cheveux noir jais et des yeux noire qui lui donnait un air de supériorité.

J'en avais peur il était cruel il tués des animaux mais ne c'était même pas rendu compte de ma présence se qui me soulageât.

On devait être les grande vacance car a se que je compris il était dans un internat avec plein de sorcier et que c'était sa première année.

Un mois après son arrivé on me demanda de préparé 3 chambre de plus se que je fis avec soin de peur de froissé ma maîtresse.

Mais cette fois ce n'était encore des enfants a eux mais c'était des amies au garçon peut être m'aiderait t-il ?

Il en avait un au cheveux blond et au yeux gris métallique puis deux autre qui me fessait pensée a 2 crapauds.

Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intret que le garçon Zabini.

Un mois plus tard ils étaient tous partis.

Les années passèrent je grandit mais rien n'avait changé de ma situation a par que je me fessait violé par mon maître j'avais mal très mal je n'était qu'un fantôme.

J'en ai souffert mais maintenant plus rien ne compte pour moi un jour l'homme a vus que je voulais me suicider alors il ma jetée un sort pour que je ne puisse pas me faire de mal !

Je le hais ! Je les hais tous !

J'avais maintenant 15 ans, j'étais de taille moyenne les cheveux brun étais long et raide et j'étais très bien formé mais je m'en foutais je souffrait je voulais tout arrêté ne plus avoir a endurais la vie.

C'était le début de grandes vacance le fils Zabini allé revenir demain.

J'en avais peur, lui aussi, il me battait aussi mais jamais me violé peut être car j'était trop repoussante a son goût.

Il fit une entré digne de lui avec son aire supérieure.

Cette année il voulait faire un faite donc je dus tout préparé il me fit la liste j'envoyais les invitation fit les apéritifs, arrangea la salle.

Enfin le jour J arriva il était très excitait moi j'étais désaperait ! J'aurais plus de vaisselles à faire et la salle a nettoyé !!

Il devrait y avoir a peut prés tout les 6 emes années a se que j'ai compris de son école.

Je sens déjà que je vais devoir trimer !!

Bon sa sonne j'entend Quentin(bah oui il s'appelle Quentin) me crier que si je me grouille pas d'ouvrir qu'il me jette un sort douloureux , a cette remarque je tire la langue gaminement mais je fais attention qu'il ne me vois pas ! Je suis peut être suicidaire mais je ne veux pas non plus mourir en souffrant encore plus sa me va déjà assez !

J'ouvre comme un bon petit chien ahhhhhh ! Merde pas eux ! Quoi je devais m'y attendre le grand blond avec les deux bulldog !

Quand Quentin arrive il me pousse et je me claque contre le mur je sais qu'il a fait exprès il veut montrer sa supériorité devant ses chers copains que j'aime tellement.

Dix minutes passèrent et d'autres invitées arrivèrent comme dab j'ouvrais la porte et je me prenais le mur en pleine face assez sympas je dirais.

Ils devaient être au moins 200 ! C'était horrible d'être la seule sans pouvoir magique !! Mais bon c'est la vie je fit le service avec quelque autre armoire a glace pour l'occasion Zabini m'avais obligé a enfilé une robe provocante ! Comme si j'allais jouer l'allumeuse !

Mais bon après tout c'était mon maître !

Puis un jeune homme physiquement plus qu'acceptable vint prendre un verre il avait l'air de s'ennuyait pourtant a peut prés toutes les filles le regardait comme The sex symbol !!

Bon la suite plus tard vous me dites si vous aimez !!


End file.
